finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King, released in Japan as Chiisana Ōsama to Yakusoku no Kuni: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (subtitle translated as The Little King and the Promised Land), is an installment in the ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' series for the Nintendo Wii available through the WiiWare download service. It is a country-building simulation which follows King Leo, a young Clavat king rebuilding his father's kingdom from the ground up. Characters *'Adventurers:' non-player characters that perform tasks, such as explore areas, fight monsters, and gather Elementite, for the King. *'King Leo:' A young Clavat king tasked with rebuilding the kingdom left by his father. He is able to do this using the power of "Architek", a magic power granted to him by the Crystal. Because he is not strong enough to fight, he must send for warriors and magicians to search for the required items scattered across the region. *'Chancellor Chime:' A young half-Clavat, half-Selkie woman, raised as a mentor and sister figure for Leo, she gives all the necessary information he needs to start rebuilding his father's kingdom. *'Hugh Yurg:' A brave and experienced Lilty knight who once led the Crystal Caravans in the main character's homeland. He accompanied Epitav when the king disappeared and feels he has failed his liege and duty for not being able to stop him. He assist King Leo on his journey to rebuild his fathers kingdom as an act of atonement. Hugh is a typical Lilty; hot-blooded and clumsy at times. However, his advice is always sincere. *'Pavlov:' This foul-mouthed creature suddenly who appeared when the king and his retinue entered the new kingdom. Pavlov keeps antagonizing the king's crew with his stuck-up attitude. After finding out that King Leo can use Architek, Pavlov follows King Leo and sometimes offers information. He is fluent in the human language, but rude to people he meets for the first time. Pavlov's demeanor is somewhat reminiscent of King Leo's father, Epitav. While he appears to be no more than a talking, flightless avian, he seems to know much more about this land than he lets on. *'Stiltzkin:' A nomadic moogle who travel the world to seek the origin of moogles and the truths of the world. His wide knowledge ranges from world history to the legends of the frontiers. Stiltzkin met Epitav, who was traveling by himself after the miasma cleared. They hit it off, and Stiltzkin told Epitav about Architek and the legend of the mysterious land its art creates. *'Moogle Brothers:' Amicable moogles who used to live in King Leo's old homeland. They have known the young king since he was very little. They seem to have moved in along with the residents when King Leo began rebuilding his fathers Kingdom with Architek. There are many brothers such as Mogroe, who overhears adventurers' gossip around the castle, Mogtillo, who depicts their homeland's scenery in his unique paintings, and Mogmune, a bard who praises his homeland in song. They all look alike, which makes it hard to tell them apart. They can appear anywhere in the kingdom and seem to work as agents who supply the king with information. Story Set after the events of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, My Life as a King revolves around King Leo, whose old homeland was destroyed by the Miasma. He is now attempting to rebuild the new land established by his father, using the power of "Architek" received from the crystal. The story is narrated from the point of view of the Chancellor in her reports. After a long journey, the king and his two retainers finally reach upon a frontier land established by the young king's father many years ago. Only the castle and a radiant crystal remains as notable landmarks in the desolated town. After gazing upon the Crystal, it greets the little king and bestows him with the crystalline art of Architek, for it is its wish to restore the land. After trying his new-found ability, the first house of the town is constructed; however, a surprised Clavat woman would appear from the house, revealing that she and her son were from the king's former homeland. The king use his new power to bring back more people from his former homeland, but when he is unable to build anymore, the crystal reveals to him that crystals known as elementites need to be collected in order to create more buildings. As the king is to important for the sake of the kingdom, adventurers are commissioned to take on the mission to gather this material from the nearby dungeons; and so, the reconstruction of the kingdom begins. However, one day, alarming news come from the adventurers. The monsters around the realm are getting more ferocious, even though the miasma has faded away. Rumors start to spread about a Dark Lord, who forced out those inhabiting the land when the king's father first established it. One night, the people are assembled around the Crystal, pondering on the possibility that the tragedy would befall once again to the realm. Then the Dark Lord himself appears before them, but he, to the surprise of everyone, is none other than King Epitav, who encourages the young king to keep constructing the realm. Chime says not to listen, that the king's father was not like that. After that, the Dark Lord disappears, leaving the town in distress. Next morning, the king is seen preoccupied about the possibility of his father been the dreaded Dark Lord; however, Hugh Yurg shows up and tells him that the adventurers got together and decided that they will defeat the Dark Lord so everyone can be safe. Chime wonders why the Dark Lord wants the town built up if he had previously destroyed it. Yurg notes that, whatever may be the case, the only way to stand against him is to build up the city anyway. One night, the wandering moogle Stiltzkin shows up. He happens to be rather close to Epitav, so the king invites him inside to see if he knows anything about his. As it happens, he ran into Epitav soon after the miasma cleared, and told him a story about architek: The Dark Lord shows up and Chime yells at him to take off the disguise. The Dark Lord complies, shedding the form of Epitav and revealing his true self. He asks the king why he wishes to stop him, as his goals are the realm's prosperity as well. When asked why, then, he destroyed the kingdom Epitav had built, he replies that Epitav was foolish and refused to accept him. The kingdom once belonged to the Dark Lord where he tried to create a safe haven for monsters, but when the miasma cleared, his dream was destroyed. So he trapped his heart inside the crystal, waiting to be reunited with his body. Time passed and one day, King Epitav showed up. Having gained the power of Architek, he started rebuilding the town. One day, the Dark Lord appeared to him and offered him power and the title of archlord in exchange for freeing him from the crystal. Epitav refused to comply and the Dark Lord trapped him "where his heart rest". The next day, the king and his court decided that King Epitav must surely still be alive and in the temple where the Dark Lord's heart rests. The king is reminded again that he is needed in town and cannot go rescue his father himself, but should rely on the adventurers he has commissioned. Once the entrance to the Shrine of Awakening has been found, the king behests the subjugation of the Dark Lord and the rescue of his father that had imprisoned by him for a long time. Once the Dark Lord has been defeated, everyone goes to the gates to welcome the heroes, but the king feels a strange presence coming from the Crystal. The Dark Lord appear and tries to take the king to the world of the dead with him; however, after everyone attempt to protect the king he realize the little king has achieved something greater he never could: the heart of his people. The king finishes off the fading Dark Lord and, with his final words, recognizes Leo as the only one who has been worthy of the title of Archlord. A new day breaks in and the people prepare for the coronation of a new king, as Lord Epitav abdicates the throne in favor of his son. The country takes its first steps into a brighter future. Gameplay The magic of Architek is powered by elementite, which must be gathered from the dungeons surrounding the kingdom. Because the player is in the role of a king, and is therefore too important to risk their life, certain residents can be hired as adventurers who will leave the safety of the kingdom to gather the elementite. The player must also tend to the needs of their residents by building amenities such as a bakery to increase their happiness, or a weapons shop to better equip their adventurers. Job Classes The main character cannot go on missions, and instead sends off Adventurers from the Kingdom to complete these missions. There are four Job classes for the Adventures. *'Warrior ': A melee combat specialist who stands on the frontline and uses powerful weapons to defeat the realm's enemies. In addition to swords - the Clavat's weapon of choice - warriors can also wield axes and hammers with devastating results. Their high stamina makes them the ideal protectors of the party's rear line. Available to Clavats and Lilties. *'Black Mage': A master of elemental magic, the Black Mage excels at dispatching foes with offensive spells. As you carry on with your adventure, you might encounter extraordinary monsters who are rarely affected by weapons. This is when you can use some help from the Black Mages, who strike down the enemy with blazing fire and devastating cold. Black Mages can also make battles easier by inflicting damage to multiple enemies at once, as well as using enfeebling magic to weaken monsters and put the enemy at a disadvantage. As a result, the damage to the front lines will be reduced, which is advantageous to the party. Black Mages' low strength and defense do not make them good solo fighter, but they are reliable when in a party with allies. Available to Clavats and male Yukes. *'White Mage': The quintessential healer, the White Mage is the backbone of any successful adventuring party. Away from the castle city, adventurers always face the risk of getting seriously injured in the heat of battle. White Mages are the healers who support adventurers both in battle and when exploring. Although White Mage are not capable of inflicting massive damage on monsters, they can heal themselves and their allies. Consequently, White Mages are tougher than their appearances might suggest, and are capable of undertaking difficult missions. In battle, White Mages will use every aspect of their abilities, backing up the offense by aiding their allies with restorative spells. Available to Clavats and female Yukes. *'Thief': Thieves are like warriors in the fact that they can use the same weapons and abilities, but they also have their own abilities that warriors cannot use, which allow them to find more magitite, find shortcuts in dungeons and not get lost. Available to Clavats and Selkies. Tribes *'Clavat': The closest to humans, and are the first tribe to command. They start off as Warriors but later can change to the other Jobs when you create a school for them to train at. *'Lilty': A small plant like tribe who live in huts. Only the males can be recruited as Warriors and cannot change their Job. This race is only available from a download. *'Selkie': Very similar to the Clavats and live in dens. Only the females can be recruited as Thieves and cannot change their Job. This race is only available from a download. *'Yuke': Tall, thin, feathered beings whose true faces are covered by a helmet. The males are Black Mages and the females are White Mages and cannot change their Job. This race is only available from a download. Downloads My Life as a King features additional downloadable content which includes extra costumes, new buildings to construct, extra dungeons, and adventuring races to recruit. Additional content is priced between 100 and 800 Wii Points. Users who purchased and downloaded the game before April 1 were required to re-download an updated version of the game in order to access the new content. External links *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/littleking/ Official Japanese site] *[http://na.square-enix.com/mylifeasaking/ Official North American site] *[http://www.mlakgame.com/ Official European site] *Wikipedia article es:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King de:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King 03 Crystal 03 Category: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King